To Whom It May Regard
by Evil Triumphs
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is currently having an affair with the successful Uchiha Sasuke. She begins to question her motives in the relationship as well as her morals. What will she get out of this? Is this something that will be condoned by society or his wife? What is he gaining from all of this? This is a oneshot with a sequel and AU.


I don't own Naruto or characters.

**~To Whom It May Regard**

_~"Guilt and no guilt: these were the worst things. The only thing worse than the guilt was the fear of getting caught." _

― _Elin Hilderbrand, __**A Summer Affair**_

_~My own feeling is that if adultery is wickedness then so is food. Both make me feel so much better afterward. _

― _Kurt Vonnegut, __**Hocus Pocus**_

I slowly open my eyes to see the curtains on my windows were pulled back. The sun's rays were leaking in grazing my face. I must have forgotten to close them last night; _he_ usually does it for me. I turn my head to look at my clock which read: 6:09 AM. I still have another six minutes before I need to get up but I roll out of bed instead. Maybe getting an early start will make me feel better; I hope so. I walk past the vanity mirror and stop to look at myself. My long indigo hair is a mess and I look paler than I normally do. But I have to admit, I look pretty good for a twenty-nine-year-old. I shake my head and proceed to wash up.

I'm afraid to go back to work, to be honest. I didn't come last night even though _he_ told me to. _He_'ll be very angry. I know that it's too late for remorse or even an apology but I still feel horrible when I do it. The worst part is that I feel even worse when I don't do it. There has to be something wrong with me. And there must be something wrong with _him_ too. _He_ has a wife and a handsome son. I step out of the bathroom fully dressed and prepared. And if _he_ has such a perfect life, then why does _he_ need me? What can I give him that his wife can't? Perhaps it's the thrill of getting away with such a heinous act and still keeps everything intact. I've talked to _his_ wife a couple of times. She said they had their baby when they were fifteen. I went to the same high school with them so I already knew this information. _He_ was one of those accident babies. Because he got her pregnant _his_ father said _he_ had to marry her. She's very pretty and sometimes is kind so _he_ should be happy with her. I don't know about me though. I don't have much to gain by doing this. Maybe it's the fact that I never had a proper father figure in my life. There was never anyone to really tell me how beautiful I was or hold doors for me when I went into a store. To some of you that may seem like a lame excuse but you wouldn't know until you've lived it. Sometimes _he_ can be kind and loving. And _he_ makes me feel worth something if anything at all. I want that fact alone to justify what I'm doing but I know that it is not enough.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

I walk into the office and make my way over to my desk. I throw my purse down onto it and I plopped down into my wheeling chair then look down at my watch. It's 7:43 AM and I am seventeen minutes early. Thank Kami the train ride here didn't take long; I thought the snow on the track would delay us but I was wrong. And now I have a little bit of free time to do whatever I want. I lean back in my chair and try to relish in this thought.

"Hinata-chan," I hear a voice call. Darn it. I almost had it. I sit back up and fold my hands on my desk. I don't want to seem unprofessional. I look up and see Tenten standing there. "Uchiha-sama wants you to deliver some files to his office." She told me.

"Damn. What is _he_ doing here so early? Not to mention that his office is in another building on the other side of town." I asked. Yes, Uchiha-sama is '_he'_, Uchiha Sasuke to be exact. "What files is he talking about anyway?"

"Hell if I know. He said you would know what files he was talking about. He said he told you to bring them to his house last night but you bailed out." She explained. Then it finally clicked. Of course he would find way to penalize me for not showing. But interfering with my work is over the top, even if he does own the company and signs my paycheck. "You shouldn't be so careless when it comes to Uchiha-sama, Hinata-chan. He's really scary and mean to everyone and isn't afraid to lay someone off."

"Yeah, I know Tenten-san." I say but I know that he would never do that to me. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't.

"He's waiting for you in a car downstairs to take you there. Apparently he wants to discuss some business with you as well. If I'm not mistaken, I smell a promotion coming on." I laugh bitterly at this notion. Ha, promotion my leg.

"Very well," I say getting up from my seat and grabbing a manila folder with a bunch of random papers in it. I want to make this look as real as possible. After all, he has a reputation to keep up. I walk into the elevator and press 'one'. Casual elevator music is playing softly in the background and it's making me tense. Yet again I'm starting to feel remorse for going with a married man knowing full well of what we will do once we arrive at our destination. The only comforting thought I have right now is that I'm not the only one doing this. There are many other adulterers in not only this country, but this entire world. So, it makes me feel better that I can share my sin with someone else. I won't be the only one cursed to purgatory when all is said and done. The elevator opened and I stepped out into the side walk. His black car was waiting for me. The chauffer got out and opened the door for me. "Arigatou," I say sliding into the car. Uchiha-sama is sitting down with his reading glasses on reading a small but thick book. He doesn't look up or even acknowledge me. I'm not surprised at all to be honest. I can see that he is still agitated with me.

It was only one night though. I usually come when I am called over and I don't have a say in it when he comes over to my house. I look over at him to see if he would look back at me to find that he is staring at me from a profile view but looked away when I made eye contact. I sigh and look away. I feel his gaze back on my face and I turn to look at him again but he turned his head in time enough to not make eye contact. I stare at him in confusion but dismiss it. Honestly, the least he could do is say something! This silence is literally killing me. Perhaps I should start a conversation or at least try. I'm not very good at conveying things to people but it's worth a try.

"Ano, Uchiha-sama—"

"Don't talk." He says cutting me off. I shut up quickly and try not to make any sounds I shouldn't have said anything. Now he's even angrier than he was before. Why are men so hard to please? The rest of the ride we sat in silence. The only things heard were his breathing and mine as well. When we finally arrived at the building Uchiha-sama sighed, removed his reading glasses and got out of the car. I did the same and walked into the building alongside of him clutching the manila folder close to my chest. We went up the elevator to the eighteenth floor. You'd think that it would be a long ride but these elevators are surprising fast. The doors opened with a loud _ding_ sound and then retracted. He stepped out first and led the way to his office while I followed close behind. I felt the eyes of others workers on me as I did this. They probably all think I'm in trouble or something. The only times I've actually come here are after hours.

"Get in." He commanded me. I obliged and scurried in the large room. He slammed the door behind me and quietly locked it. He snatched the files from my hand and threw them to the ground. "Why the hell did you bring that?"

"Ano, I wanted to make your whole 'needing files' scenario seem believable, Uchiha-sama." I said somewhat sarcastically. Luckily he didn't catch onto it. I shrunk when he walked over and towered above me. It never ceases to amaze me in thee degree in which he is able to intimidate me without much difficulty. He ran his fingers through one of the loose strands of hair that as hanging from my side bangs and leaned down to my level. He's being affectionate so I must be forgiven.

"How many times do I have to tell you this before you listen to me? Call me Sasuke. We're sleeping together after all." He hisses crudely in my ear. I shiver and try step back but he holds me in place. Why does he have to say it like that? His lips find their way to mine. I don't return his kiss; I never do. If anything I'm more like a lifeless doll. I don't move as his hands snake around my lower waist. Again, I fail to respond to his advances. This is how it always is and I know it agitates him. His hands travel to my backside and I squeak softly caught off guard. I feel him smile against my lips not bothering to try and hide it. I feel embarrassed and try to struggle out of his grip but he only holds on pulls me tighter. His lips move their way to my neck and he begins trailing kisses. I bit my lip until I could taste blood.

"Ano Uchiha-sama—"

"Sasuke," He hisses.

"Right Sasuke-sama," I say still attempting to fruitlessly push him off. "Should we really be doing this? I mean you have a wife and son. Don't you feel just a little bad?" I question. He stops and looks up at me. He removes his lips from my neck and stands up straight so he could once more hover over me. He was glaring now. I look away to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Look at me," He commands. I reluctantly obey his order and slowly shift my gaze back to him. He's still leering down at me which is making me more and more uncomfortable. I want to run but there is nowhere to go and plus he locked the door. I don't have the key so I'm screwed. There is no escape. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Ano, I was just thinking—"

"What, so you're actually trying to think now?" He spat. I flinched at these words. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking so much? Let me do that for the both of us."

"That's exactly what I mean. Shouldn't you say stuff like that to your wife?" I asked. This seemed to anger him even further.

"What does _she_ have to do with this? I've already told you I don't love her. The only reason I'm still stuck with her is because of the bad image I'd get if we broke up."

"Does she know this?"

"Does it matter?" Yes, it matters.

"But she loves you very much." I retort.

"I don't care. I don't love her, not one bit."

"If she was good enough for you to sleep with then why was she not good enough to marry?" I asked.

"She was nothing more than someone to screw around with. The child we had together was nothing more than a mistake." I see. Then...

"Then, is that how you see me? Am I that expendable as well?" I say with a bitter smile looking down at my feet. His eyes widen at my questions. "I want to hear your answer. I don't care if it's bad or if I don't benefit in it in any way." I say. He puts his hands on both sides of my shoulders but I refuse to look back at him.

"Hinata," He says. He doesn't want to talk about this right now, I know. So he'll just change the subject. But when will he be ready to finally answer my question. I don't know how much longer I can wait. He clears his throat and walks over to his desk taking out a soft looking package and hands it to me. "I need you to go to a dinner meeting tonight at Victorian Hall. My son will escort you and do all of the talking, so you don't have to do much." He says softly. I wonder why he always acts so nice when I start asking questions that will have answer which will determine if what we have will change for the better or worse. Is it because he pities me and doesn't want to hurt my feelings? Or is it something else? "That package has a dress I just bought for you. I know nothing about shoes so you'll have to find matching ones on your own." I nod. He walks over to unlock the door and lets me out and closes the door behind me. Everyone out here is staring at me again but this time they hold worry in their eyes. I probably look so deflated right now.

"Hey, how's it going?" Someone to my right asked me. I look down and see a young man with long spiky black hair ending at his nape and aqua green eyes wearing a school boy's uniform. He stands up and smiles brightly at me. I bow and give him a small smile in return.

"Hello, Daisuke-san," I say.

"You look as beautiful as ever Hinata-chan." I blush and look away. This is the son of Uchiha-sama and Sakura. In all honesty he looked more like Uchiha-sama than Sakura; well, besides his eyes. A hand came from behind and smacked him upside the head. "Ouch,"

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you to stop addressing her so casually." Uchiha-sama says glaring at him. I didn't even hear him come out of his office. "If anything, call her Hyuuga-san, understand?"

"Come on, outo-san. Hinata-chan doesn't mind, do you?" He asked me holding the spot where he was hit.

"Ano, I don't really know. But perhaps you should listen to your outo-san, Daisuke-san." I say trying to rationalize.

"You heard her answer, now get in my office so I can relay the plan for tonight." Uchiha-sama said crossing his arms.

"Oh, how boring this will be. I only came here to see the lovely Hinata and I get ordered around like a pack mule." He said with false disdain. I couldn't help but smile. This kid always knows how to make me smile. I look down at my wristwatch.

"Well, I must be going now. Have a good day Uchiha-sama."

"Bye-bye Hinata-chan, I'll pick you up at eight-thirty." He said waving as his father dragged him into his office. I gently waved back and smiled.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

I waited by the window to see if Daisuke was coming. It is eight-twenty-nine and he still isn't here. The dinner meeting starts at nine o'clock. I don't want to be late. Well, even more so I don't want Uchiha-sama to get angry. After all he is counting on us to seal the deal with these people. I suddenly spot a small black sports car with no roof messily park in front of my apartment. Someone came running out and knocked on my door. I already know its Daisuke so I grab my coat and gloves and put them on. Then I open the door for him.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan," He says bowing. He had on a nice black suit and tie. His father probably picked that out for him to wear. I know that he didn't wear that of his own volition.

"Evening, Daisuke-san," I say smiling.

"Oh, call me Daisuke-kun, just like you used to. We're friends so it's alright." He says. We walked out to the car and drove off. I've known Daisuke for his entire life. I used to babysit him until he turned twelve. We used to go to the park together, and get ice-cream, play board games and cards too. It was a lot of fun. Sakura and him never really got along that well and Uchiha-sama paid him little attention; so I tried my hardest to make up for that missing parental love. It was hard for all of them; trying to raise a child when you are still a child yourself is a difficult task to accomplish. Now that I think about it, I kind of miss the times when we could play together. It always reminded me of the times when Mom and I used to play. It makes me sad to think that she is dead. He looks over at me and smiles softly. "You look absolutely stunning, as usual."

"Oh. Daisuke, you don't have to say that every time you see me." I said hoping the wind doesn't mess up my hair.

"Yes, I do." He says seriously. I look over at him. "I know outo-san wants to but he isn't really allowed to. So, I'll say it enough for the both of us." I look at him. I know what he means so I won't push the subject any further. I won't do it for both of our sakes.

"So, how old are you now? You've gotten so big." I say changing the subject.

"Don't say that like your old or something. If I'm correct I do believe you're only twenty-nine. And besides, I'm fifteen and I've gotten big in other places too." He says with a smirk just like his father's. I blush catching onto his innuendo.

"Don't be a pervert." I say still blushing. I suppose he would he 'big' if he has any genes from his father. He laughed heartily. "Anyway, how are you and your okaa-san doing?"

"Well to be blunt, we've gotten worse. I try hard to avoid her. She's a majour pain in the ass."  
"Daisuke-kun, don't say stuff like that. She is still your okaa-san and you must respect her." He sighs.

"Fine, but only because you said so and no other reason."

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

I walked up to my driveway with Daisuke at my side. The dinner meeting was a success. We were able to close the deal. Uchiha-sama must be proud to have such a skilled son. And he's only in high school.

"Thank you for driving me." I said bowing to him. I pull myself back up to see a serious faced Daisuke.

"Hinata-chan," He said.

"Yes," I asked cautiously. He seems off.

"I know about you and my outo-san." And that's when it all came crashing down. This is what I've been dreading all of this time. The constant fear of being caught and looked at with contempt by others. I look down at my feet and bit my lip. He must hate me now. How could he have found out? "Don't bother apologizing because I'm not angry. In fact I think I'm over-joyed. I'd like it if you were my okaa-san instead of the other one." I looked back up at him in shock. "I heard you guys talking earlier today. I was eavesdropping from outside of the door. I've had suspicions for quite some time now and today it was confirmed."

"Gomenasai Daisuke-kun," I say quietly. I felt hot tears stream down my face despite the snow falling from the sky.

"Don't be," He said wiping my tears. "I know you love my outo-san and I know that he feels the same for you. He just doesn't know how to say it properly. He's always his happiest when he is by your side; I've come to realize that. I even think outo-san is willing to ruin his image and run away with you. He's just waiting for the right opportunity." He pats me lightly on the head and opens the door. "Get some sleep, Hinata-chan. I hope I can see you soon." I walk in and he closes the door behind him. I feel dizzy. Uchiha-sama loves me. Is that a good thing? My heart is telling me "Hell yeah it's a good thing!" while my head says "Hell to the no!" I stagger my way to my room and don't bother to turn the light on. I close the door behind me and sigh in the darkness. I don't think I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight.

"You don't look so well." A voice says coming out of the darkness of the room. I gasp and flick the light on. Uchiha-sama is sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

"Uchiha— I mean Sasuke-sama." I say genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?" I question. He walks over and pulls me close.

"We never got to finish what we started in the office." He says licking the shell of my ear and zipping down the zipper in the back of my dress. I sigh and inwardly smile. I know that this man is married and has a child of his own but… the thought of this man in particular, regardless of to whom he may belong to, loving me makes me so happy that it couldn't even be expressed in words. I pull back from the embrace in attach my lips to his. He gasps at first surprised by my assertiveness but then calms himself. I can tell that he is happy and so am I.

**XxEvil TriumphsxX**

I slowly open my eyes to see the curtains on my windows were pulled closed. The sun's rays weren't leaking onto my face this morning. I forgot to close them last night; he must have done it for me. I turn my head to look at my clock which read: 8:17 AM. I missed work but I'm not worried. I feel someone shift in bed next to me and I smile. He must have stayed the night; he's never done that before.

A knock on my door is heard. Sasuke groans and covers his face with the comforter I giggle and get out of bed and then throw my robe on. I walk out of the room and toward the door and open it. A tell blonde haired man with blue eyes in uniform was standing there.

"Good morning young lady," He says.

"Good morning sir." He reaches in his pocket and hands me a letter. "What's this?"

"This is a letter concerning Hyuuga Meiko. I was told to give this to whom it may regard." He explains. "Do you know this woman?" I stay silent for a moment. I never thought I'd hear that name again. Well, I was hoping I wouldn't hear _her_ name again.

"Okaa-san," My words are floating on the wave of a whisper.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot I wrote. There is a sequel coming out in a couple of days. It will continue where this one left off. Its name is '**__**Regarding Hyuuga Hinata'.**__** Anyway, I got inspiration for this story after going to a purity retreat and this just clicked in my head. We learned all about adultery and that we should stay pure until we are wed. And I thought it'd be awesome to see a slight promiscuous Hinata. If you have any questions comments requests or even critiques then don't hesitate to tell me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed but feel no pressure to do so. Stay tuned for the next bit of the story.**_

_**Evil Triumphs**_


End file.
